Juegas sucio, Malfoy
by Eishel
Summary: OneShot: El precio de la libertad: Un beso.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos ;) .

**Summary:** _OneShot: El precio de la libertad: Un beso._

* * *

**Juegas sucio, Malfoy  
**

**Capítulo uno:**

Juegas sucio, Malfoy.

"_Imposible no es un hecho, es una opinión"_

**.**

Hermione salió con pasos lentos, pero decididos, a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Esa noche le tocaba hacer ronda de prefectos con el rubio.

El chico le esperaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras con gesto despreocupado. Cuando la chica llegó a su altura, ésta frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué es la escoba?. –Preguntó cuándo se percató que la traía con él.

-Para barrer. Siento empatía por los elfos doméstico, y pensé en ayudarlos a limpiar el castillo. – Dijo sarcástico.

Hermione le envió una mirada envenenada.

-Las escobas voladoras son un objeto muy importante en el Mundo Mágico, Granger. Cumplen función de transporte y además, es utilizada en el deporte más importante del Mundo Mágico, el Quidditch. – Le explicó el chico como si fuera estúpida.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Malfoy. – Siseó con irritación. – Sabes _perfectamente_ a que me he referido cuando te he preguntado.

El joven sonrió con suficiencia. Le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

-Me han dado un chivatazo. – Comenzó a hablar. – Unos alumnos de cuarto año de Hufflepuff han comprado whisky de fuego, y pretenden beber ésta noche al pie del lago donde vive el calamar gigante.

-Sigo sin entender que pinta en todo esto tu escoba. – Dijo la Gryffindor sin inmutarse.

-¿Y tú eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación?. – Dijo con mofa el rubio. La castaña le miró enfadada. – Vamos a ir a corroborar si es cierta la información, Granger. Y si lo es, quitarle unos buenos merecidos puntos a su casa. – Concluyó como si fuera obvio.

-¿En escoba?. –Preguntó Hermione cruzando los brazos.

-Sí. – Respondió el chico imitando su postura.

-¿Tú y yo?. – Volvió a preguntar.

-Claro. –Sonrió el rubio.

-No. – Un no rotundo que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro del rubio.

Draco le miró desconcertado, aunque se recuperó con rapidez.

-¿Cómo qué no?. – Dijo indignado.

Hermione alzó su mano derecha enseñando su dedo anular.

-Primero: No pienso sobrevolar Hogwarts de noche, sin permiso, y menos aún, _contigo_.

-Solo estamos cumpliendo nuestra función como prefectos. No necesitamos el permiso. Y puedo asegurarte que es seguro volar conmigo. – Rebatió el rubio.

La chica lo ignoró y levantó su dedo corazón.

-Segundo: Si es verdad lo que me has contado sobre los alumnos de Hufflepuff, avisemos a algún profesor para que se haga cargo de ello.

-Los profesores harán preguntas. Y no pienso desvelar los nombres de mis fuentes. – Dijo muy seguro.

Hermione subió con esfuerzo un tercer dedo.

-Tercero y más importante: Le tengo verdadero _pánico_ a volar. – Confesó a regañadientes.

Se le habían acabado las excusas. La castaña pensó que quizás se apiadaría de ella, y no la obligaría acompañarlo. Aunque tratándose de un Malfoy.

El rubio alzó su ceja izquierda incrédulo. _¿Había escuchado bien?._

-Haber si te he entendido. _Tú_. Hermione _sabelotodo_ Granger. Amiga de San Potter y la Comadreja. La chica que durante su estancia en el castillo se ha enfrentado a situaciones verdaderamente peligrosas. La que se enorgullece de pertenecer a la casa de los valientes. ¿Tiene miedo a _volar_?. – Preguntó estupefacto. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Granger?.

-No, idiota. – Masculló. – Las escobas no son seguras. No me siento cómoda en ellas. ¿Contento?.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-No temas, Granger. No te dejaré caer. _Lo juro_. – Dijo teatralmente llevándose una mano al corazón.

Hermione suspiró frustrada.

-¿Porque no simplemente vamos hasta el lago andando?. – Preguntó. Tenía que intentar con todas sus posibilidades.

-No podemos poner en riesgo el factor sorpresa, Ganger. Si llegamos andando podrían percatarse de nuestra presencia y huirían sin castigo. – Refutó el chico. – Llegar volando hasta allí nos servirá para pillarlos infraganti.

La castaña se estaba desesperando por momentos. No quería tener que montarse en una escoba. Y mucho menos en la escoba del rubio. Lo había visto jugar al Quidditch, y era muy temerario.

-Pues ve tú solo. Yo me quedaré aquí para cubrirte las espaldas. – Dijo la castaña sonriente.

Esa si era una buena excusa.

-¿Hermione Granger saltándose sus deberes como prefecta?. – Preguntó con falso asombro Draco. – Ni lo pienses. Esto tenemos que hacerlo los dos juntos.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!. – Gritó exasperada. – ¡No me hagas ir!.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio agarró de la muñeca a la castaña y la llevó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La castaña sonrió satisfecha al creer que Draco la dejaría marchar. Pero que equivocada estaba.

Hermione dijo la contraseña, y el pasadizo para entrar a la torre Gryffindor apareció. La chica se giró para despedirse del rubio, cuando éste ignorando a la castaña ingresó a la sala común con pasos decididos. La leona lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación, Granger?. –Preguntó Draco mirándola.

-¿Mi habitación?. –Preguntó sin entender.

- Sí. Utilizaremos tu ventana para salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?. ¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún sitio, Malfoy!. –Vociferó.

Draco fue hacia ella y le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Deja de gritar. ¿O quieres que todos tus compañeros se enteren de que has colado a un Slytherin en tu torre?. – Comentó con malicia.

Hermione le mordió la mano con fuerza, haciendo que este siseara de dolor, y la apartara.

-Eres una _leona_ de cuidado. –Masculló molesto.

La castaña sonrió encantada.

-Sígueme. – Dijo antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

No le quedaba otra. Sabía que Malfoy no se marcharía de allí si no era por la ventana. Y sinceramente, él tenía razón. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si vieran al Slytherin en su sala común?. Hermione no quiso saber la respuesta.

La chica tenía una habitación para ella sola por ser Premio Anual, por lo que suspiró aliviada una vez estuvieron los dos dentro de ella. Nadie los había visto.

-Bien. Ahí tienes la ventana. – Dijo la chica señalándole un gran ventanal. – Puedes tirarte de ella con escoba o sin ella, a mí me da lo mismo. Me voy a dormir.

La castaña no dio ni dos pasos cuando el chico volvió agarrarle de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?. Tú vienes conmigo. – Ordenó.

La chica se deshizo de la mano con fuerza y golpeó el suelo con su pie en un arrebato infantil que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-¡Maldición, Malfoy!. He dicho que no iré, y no iré. – Farfulló.

-Si no quiere venir por las buenas, será por las malas. – Agregó el chico cortante.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?. – Preguntó burlona.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la escoba y atada a la cintura del rubio por una cuerda mágica. Draco sonrió divertido al ver el rostro malhumorado de la Gryffindor.

-Me has obligado, Granger. – Comentó. – Mira el lado positivo. Ahora que estamos unidos, tendré más cuidado de que no te pase nada.

Hermione bufó molesta.

-Prométeme que no correrás. – Dijo mordaz la chica.

-Lo prometo, Granger. Ahora, agárrate con fuerza a mi cintura. – Ordenó el chico.

-Yo no acepto tus órd...

Hermione nunca termino su frase, porque sin previo aviso el chico dio una patada al suelo y salieron disparados por la ventana. La castaña se agarró con fuerza al pecho del chico y ahogó un grito en su espalda. Draco comenzó carcajearse. La chica le dio un golpe en el pecho con sus manos y gritó _'imbécil' _en voz alta para que le oyera.

Estuvieron volando por lo que le pareció una eternidad a la castaña. Podía sentir el aire frio golpearla sin contemplaciones, por lo que se había resguardado en la espalda del chico. Sentía en las palmas de sus manos el corazón del rubio bombear con fuerza, al igual que el suyo estaría rebotando en la espalda de él. Pero por motivos muy diferentes. Él disfrutaba con el vuelo. Ella estaba asustada y no veía el momento de tocar con sus pies el suelo.

De pronto, Draco frenó, y se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Granger.

_¿Cómo sabía que los mantenía cerrados?._

La castaña los abrió con suspicacia, para ver que se encontraban a poco distancia del suelo y cerca del lago donde vivía el calamar gigante.

-También te agradecería que no me agarraras con tanta fuerza. Me cuesta respirar. – Agregó el rubio.

Hermione apartó sus manos rápidamente del rubio como si quemara. Para luego agarrarse con fuerza a la escoba.

-¡Me prometiste que no correrías!. -Dijo en cuanto se aseguró de estar bien agarrada a ella.

-Me gusta sentir tus pechos aplastados contra mi espalda. – Dijo con tono seductor.

A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas.

-Estúpido desvergonzado. –Profirió tras golpearle con unos de sus puños en la espalda.

-Guarda las garras para la intimidad, _leona_.

Hermione se puso a un más colorada y masculló cosas inteligibles por lo bajo haciendo reír al chico.

-Bueno. ¿Y dónde se suponen que están los chicos de Hufflepuff?. – Preguntó cortante mirando a su alrededor. Quería acabar cuanto antes, y marcharse de allí.

-No existen. – Dijo con indiferencia el rubio.

Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse. No tardó más de dos segundos en entender lo que pasaba allí.

-¿¡Me has engañado!. –Moduló siseante.

-Yo no diría engañar, más bien te he persuadido para que me acompañaras. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no podía verle la cara, pero podría apostar todos sus Excelentes a que el muy maldito estaba divirtiéndose con la situación.

-¡No he venido por propia voluntad. Me has _secuestrado_!. – Gritó la chica a todo pulmón. - ¡Incluso me has atado!.

Draco deshizo con un movimiento de barita el lazo que unía su cuerpo al de la castaña, y con un movimiento rápido y preciso se giró en su escoba quedando ahora de cara a Hermione. Ésta le miraba entre malhumorada y preocupada. Él sonrió por el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Dame un beso. –Ordenó asombrando a la castaña.

De todas las cosas que se había imaginado la retorcida cabeza de la castaña, como por ejemplo, la posibilidad de que Draco quisiera matarla sin dejar pruebas, que él le pidiera un beso, era lo último que esperaba.

_¡Qué digo lo último!. Ni si quiera estaba en la lista. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole un beso a ella?: __imposible._

-¿Perdona?. –Preguntó incrédula.

-Ya me has oído, Granger. Dame un beso. – Volvió a ordenar con una sonrisa bailando en sus finos labios.

Hermione vio el brillo de diversión en los metálicos ojos del rubio. _¡El muy maldito se estaba riendo a su costa!_.

-No pienso hacerlo, _hurón_. – Aseguró.

-Entonces, yo no pienso devolverte al castillo, _comelibros_.

Hermione achicó los ojos en su dirección con lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada intimidadora, aunque el rubio no dio señales de sentirse en lo más mínimo intimidado. El muy bastardo seguía sonriendo.

-¿Este era tu plan desde el principio, Malfoy?. Engañarme para que te acompañara, para luego forzarme a _besarte_.

-_Forzar_ es una palabra muy fea, Granger. Digamos, que sería el pago por tu libertad. – Resolvió enarcando sus cejas divertido.

_Maldita serpiente astuta._

-¡Vamos, déjame en el suelo!. – Pidió.

-Primero, _págame _como me merezco.

La chica bufó exasperada. No pensaba besarle. Ya fuera el último hombre en la tierra. La castaña se quedó en silenció mirando sus manos que se agarraban con fuerza alrededor del palo de la escoba.

_Ojala fuera el cuello de Malfoy._

-¿En qué piensas?. –Preguntó.

-¿Yo?.

-¿Quién, si no?. Aquí estamos solo tú y yo. – Aclaró innecesariamente el rubio.

-En que se sentiría al tener mis manos presionando tu garganta. – Se sinceró la chica.

-No creo que en tu currículum quede bien el asesinato al chico más apuesto del Mundo Mágico.

_Engreído._

_-_¿Hasta cuándo vas a tenerme aquí?. –Preguntó desesperada.

-Hasta que me beses. – Respondió con seguridad.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró resignada.

-Está bien. _Lo haré_.

Draco sonrió satisfecho por las palabras de la castaña.

-Ves como hablando se entiende la gente, Granger.

Hermione le regaló una falsa sonrisa antes de acercar su rostro lentamente al del chico. Draco no apartaba su mirada de los penetrantes ojos castaños de la leona. Sus labios estaban a un palmo de tocarse, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Hermione movió su cabeza para depositar un casto beso en la pálida mejilla del rubio. Luego se separó con la misma lentitud con la que se había acercado. No quería caer de la escoba.

El rubio le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_¡Maldita sabelotodo!._

-¡No me has besado!. – Dijo indignado.

-Si te he besado. Era lo que querías, y he cumplido. Ahora, llévame al castillo. – Pidió amablemente.

-Besaste mi mejilla.

-Nunca especificaste _dónde_ querías el beso. – Sonrió arrogante la castaña. - A este juego podemos jugar los dos, Malfoy.

Repentinamente, el rubio hizo girar la escoba a gran velocidad. Hermione soltó un grito asustada y por acto reflejo, se enganchó al rubio como si fuera una boa constrictor. Enlazó sus manos tras el cuello del chico con fuerza, y con sus piernas abarcó su cintura, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

El rubio rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica para estabilizarse, y con la otra agarró firmemente la escoba. Se estaba divirtiendo.

-A este juego podemos jugar los dos, Granger – Susurró imitando las palabras de la castaña.

Hermione sintió escalofríos al oír su voz tan cerca. Poco a poco fue separando su rostro del cuerpo del chico para mirarle a la cara. Estaban demasiado cerca. La castaña respiró con dificultad antes de hablar.

-_Juegas sucio_, Malfoy.

El chico sonrió deslumbrando a la Gryffindor, que estando tan cerca de su rostro podía apreciar con mayor exactitud los perfectos dientes del joven, además de sus apetecibles labios.

_¿Apetecibles?. ¡Arg!._

-Tu mirada me dice que quieres que te bese. –Dijo sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-No digas estupideces.

Intentó deshacer su abrazo mortal del cuerpo de Draco, pero el rubio no se lo permitió afianzando el brazo en la cintura de la chica.

-No me digas que no. –Dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los de la chica.

Hermione se sintió abrumada por el revoltijo de mariposas que sintió en su estómago tras ese simple roce.

-Tus labios no mienten. Quieres que te bese. – Susurró antes de atacar la boca de la castaña como si fuera el mejor manjar.

Draco devoraba la boca de Hermione con devoción. La leona gimió en su boca, y abrió sus labios para que el chico pudiera introducir su lengua. El beso se tornó salvaje y desesperado. El rubio apretaba el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza, y Hermione agarraba sin contemplaciones el cabello de la nuca del chico.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en el beso que perdió el equilibrio de la escoba, y comenzaron a caer. Hermione gritó y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Draco, este atinó a proteger a la joven con su cuerpo para llevarse él todo el impacto cuando tocaran tierra.

La castaña levantó con rapidez su cabeza del pecho del rubio, y abarcando su rostro entre sus manos, habló preocupada.

-¡Malfoy!. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Te has hecho daño?.- Preguntó escaneándole con la mirada. A simple vista no pareció ver nada extraño. - ¿Puedes moverte?.

-_Solo mis labios_. – Susurró con una sonrisa coqueta.

La castaña lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, y sonrió involuntariamente.

-Genial. Espero que con ellos tengas suficiente para volver al castillo. – Dijo poniéndose en pie ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien tenía sus cejas enarcadas como era habitual en él.- Por cierto, 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, por _engaño_ y_ secuestro_ a una prefecta.

Draco le miró estupefacto. La leona agrandó su sonrisa.

_Dulce venganza._

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Sí, yo de nuevo por aquí =)

Aquí les traigo otro oneshot, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!.

Este _dramione_ se lo dedico a todas mis lectoras porque amo sus reviews!, y en especial a SALESIA, una lectora anónima a al que nunca pude agradecerle como se merece sus comentarios, Aurora Caelestis por su magnifica recomendación de dramione que me hizo! :D

Si les ha merecido la pena la lectura déjenme un hermosos review, son gratis, y me hacen muy feliz :)

Las invito a leer el otro oneshot que subí hace poco _'__**Quiero no hacer planes contigo'**_, así como a leer cualquiera de mis otras historias.

Estoy en proceso de acabar el cuarto capítulo de '_**La chica del pañuelo verde'**_, que en breve tendréis el gusto de leer :D

Nos leemos.

Eishel.

PD: ¡Feliz día de la madre a todas las madres orgullosas!. :D


End file.
